There has been a growing consciousness of the need for individuals to be in top physical condition. This has resulted in wide spread aerobic and anaerobic exercises, such as walking, jogging and running. In addition, the growing exercise consciousness has included the use of such equipment of various expense such as stationary bikes and treadmills.
It would be desirable if an exercise device would be provided to supplement the other forms of exercise so as to further tone the body while the user is simultaneously performing an aerobic or anaerobic exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,573 discloses a boxing exercise harness which is intended to be used by a boxer during his training. The harness includes an elastic member having a handle which would be grasped by the boxer. The harness is of a generally complicated nature and utilizes, for example, a number of low friction members or pulleys and cables. While the harness may be useful for its intended purpose, namely, as a boxing exercise harness, the complicated nature of the harness does not lend itself to widespread appeal for the wide spectrum of potential users which range from casual exercisers to more serious athletes.